villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Seiga Kaku
Seiga Kaku is a villainess from Touhou Project debuting in Ten Desires. She was a Chinese human who had a large interest in Taoism and one day, she became a hermit. She used a technique she learnt from a book and faked her death. Seiga wanted to spread Taoism around her country, however Taoism was already popular in her country, so Seiga moved to Japan and tried to spread it there. She caught the ear of Toyosatomimi no Miko, who became very interested in Taoism. Later, Miko became a hermit, too. Seiga waited a long time for her resurrection. During Ten Desires, Seiga resurrected Yoshika Miyako into a Jiang Shi and ordered her to guard the Dream Palace Great Mausoleum. Yoshika was defeated by the heroine. During Seiga's battle with the heroine, Yoshika assisted Seiga, but they were both defeated anyway. Appearance She has short azure hair with two rings with a golden staff running through it. Has dark blue eyes. Has an aquamarine dress with a beige vest decorated with dark blue patterns. Has a brown belt with a flower on her waist. She also has black shoes and white socks with a bracelet on each leg. Personality Seiga acts to further her own goals, and nothing more, which is why she is labeled a wicked hermit and not accepted by the heavens. She doesn't seem to care about anyone, instead manipulating them for her own ends. Her revival of Yoshika's corpse shows her lack of regard for human rights. She doesn't appear interested in material possessions at all, despite her ability to pass through walls. However, in Symposium of Post-mysticism, she does take on a role of reverse-Santa Claus and steals people's belongings to sell back to whoever they bought it from. Relationships *Toyosatomimi no Miko (Ally) *Mononobe no Futo (Ally) *Soga no Tojiko (Ally) *Yoshika Miyako (Servant) Trivia *Her official profile states that she has been married, making her the one of 4 characters to be ever married in a game, the others being Mononobe no Futo, Watatsuki no Toyohime and Watatsuki no Yorihime. *While Seiga resurrects Yoshika, she begins to change into a red-like color. *"Kaku Seiga" (Written in eastern family-name, given-name order) is the Japanese style reading of "霍青娥". In Standard Chinese style it's read "Huo Qinge". Since she is Chinese, using the latter style is preferred in non Chinese character language sentence. Although for obvious reasons, (mostly because non-kanji language natives aren't familiar with the Chinese character system), it's seldom used. *"Kaku" (霍) is a Chinese family-name, literary it means "suddenly" in Chinese. "Sei" (青) is "blue" or "fresh" in both Japanese and Chinese, while "Ga" (娥) would be "beautiful" in Chinese. *A lot of Japanese people mistake the kanji "Ga" (娥) with "Ga" (蛾), which look quite similar and sounds exactly the same. This is considered unpleasant because the kanji (蛾) means "moth". Gallery Profile Other Appearance Seiga_default.png|Touhou Pocket Wars 2nd Touhoudex_2_Seiga.png|Touhoumon 2/Touhoudex Project Theme Music Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Touhou Villains Category:Necromancers Category:Video Game Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Female Category:Karma Houdini Category:Right-Hand Category:Sophisticated Category:Game Bosses Category:Immortals Category:Elderly Category:On & Off Category:Shmup Villains